Promise Me
by Vidracious
Summary: All he wants was her promise... her promise.. Why was she so stupid to tell Malfoy about them? And now, here lies Severus, waiting for his time. Oneshot. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH.


-------------------------------------------------------

Hermione waited in the dungeons, waiting for a shadow to appear, waiting for it to embrace her and say nothing had happened and everything was fine.

Waiting for Severus Snape.

Oh it had been her fault. Why did she have to tell Malfoy that Snape and she were in love? Why did she have to tell Malfoy that the reason most of the Death Eaters plan had fail was because he told her what was to happen and that Severus was a spy. If it wasn't because of her temper and Malfoy's' smug smirk, that secret would have remained a secret... Oh gosh if only she hadn't blurted it out. Now, Severus was called by Voldermort to one of those 'meetings' and she was afraid of what would happen.

Don't worry, he will be alright.

He always will.

He is Severus Snape.

----------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost up to four hours and Severus had not returned to his dungeons. Hermione had been pacing back and forth in his room, waiting for any sight of him. When the flames to the fireplace turned green, Hermione jumped her heartbeat racing as she sees the familiar shadow in the flames. It was when the shadow fell face first to the floor in front of her did she screamed.

He was covered in blood. His breathing was ragged and he was moaning in pain.

"No, no, no, no, no!! Severus!" Hermione ran to him and knelt down beside him, pulling him up to her lap. His face was scarred and blood was all over. He was gurgling and coughed up blood. Hermione set some cleansing charms and a few more other charms but nothing worked.

"Oh Severus, oh Severus what happened! I'll go get help." Hermione tried to push herself up to run and get help but was pulled back by his fingers wrapping around her wrist.

"No!... Don't... Stay..." Severus's eyes met hers in a pleading form, "...Please..."

Hermione felt a sob past her lips as she knelt down beside him again and pulled him up to her lap.

"Oh Sev... I'm so...sorry. I just... Oh gosh why was I so stupid?" Hermione cried as she pulled him up to her chest.

Severus gave a small laugh and looked into her eyes again. With the flames in front of them, his black eyes glittered coal melted her heart. He smiled at her, a most genuine smile that he could give.

"I will never regret it... I will never regret you confessing about our love. It shows you really do love me..." He choked a little before coughing again. Hermione patted his chest lightly as her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Why won't you let me get help? Why won't you let me get Poppy... or... or Proffessor Dumbledore or McGonagall?"She whined.

"Because..." Severus winced and closed his eyes as the pain streaked through him, "... because I know... It won't help me out this time. They won't be able to." He breathed out hard.

"What do you mean?"

Severus glanced into her eyes again and smiled.

"It wasn't only the Cruciatus Voldermort had set upon me... I've been cursed too... slow torture... slowly..."

"With what curse? Severus??"

"I'm... leaving soon..." Severus's eyes started to tear up slowly.

"Leaving? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, starting to panic.

Severus laughed and shook his head.

"Miss Granger, if you can give me an answer of what my 'leaving' means... I'll shall appoint a hundred points to Gryffindor..." He strokes her cheeks lightly, feeling the wet tears fall down on his pale, blood-covered, bony fingers.

"No... No you are not going anywhere. I won't allow it."

"Hermione..."

"NO!! I WON'T LET YOU GO! You will be fine. Let me go get help..." Hermione tried to get up but Severus pulled her back down.

"Hermione!! Listen to me! You can't do anything..." He winced again as the aftershock streak through his body. He moaned in pain before glaring at her again. "...Listen to me before it's too late!"

"It's never too late, Severus... please don't do this..." Hermione cried and buried her face into his chest.

Severus loosened his posture a little. When he spoke, his voice was soft and fearful.

"Hermione... I love you. I really do love you... Oh gods, I love you so much." He ran his fingers through her soft curls and closed his eyes as he felt his tears fall down to his side.

"Then please... don't go..." Hermione's' muffled plea into his chest.

"...I can't... I'm too weak... I can't stay much longer..." His breathing became hard and long.

"Severus..." Hermione sat upright and looked into his eyes, "...Severus, don't leave me..."

"I wish, cher amour... I wish... but it's... inevitable!" Severus groaned hard as the pain increased and he rolled off to his side, clutching his body as if protecting it from the pain.

Hermione quickly pulled him back into her lap and whispered soft, comforting words into his ear as he relaxed and melt into her body. She remembered her wand laying useless in her pockets and pulled it out, sending a patronus message to Dumbledore. She set her wand aside and went back to embracing him.

"I will definitely miss this... your warmth... your comfort..." Severus looked up through half lidded eyes and a faint smile on his lips, "...your soft lips."

"Severus... please don't die... please..." Hermione cried again, clutching onto his robes.

Severus pulled her head down onto his as he set his lips onto hers for a kiss. Hermione felt herself crying into his kiss, desperation and emotions on that one certain kiss. As his tongue slide into her mouth, she sucked on it hard, her emotions being uncontrollable.

He pulled back only to regain his breathing as he started to wheeze.

"Hermione... promise me some things..."

"Anything... Severus... anything... Just don't go, Severus!"

"Hermione! There is nothing you can do but listen and just... Just promise me..."

Hermione shut her mouth as she nodded.

"Promise me... that you will rid the Wizarding World of Voldermort and the Death Eaters... together with Potter and Weasley... please..."

"Yes... Yes I promise..."

"Promise me... you'll move on with your life happily... "

Hermione paused for a while, not wanting to answer him.

"Promise me!" Severus growled as the pain captured him again and he groaned in protest.

"I promise! I promise Severus... I promise I will move on... I promise..." Hermione ended her sentence with a sob and choke.

Severus felt the pain subside and lifted her chin so that he could stare into her eyes. Her window to her soul...

"Promise me..." He smiles as the tears fall down his eyes..."... that you will never forget me... never forget our love... never forget about us..."

Hermione cried harder as she gripped tightly onto his robes, rocking back and forth.

"Promise me, Hermione?" he asked, his pale face and faint smile pleading to her.

"I... I promise... I promise, Severus... I promise..." she sobbed.

"Good... A hundred points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger... For loving me..." Severus said, smiling at her. Hermione gave a throaty laugh.

Severus smile faltered a little.

"For once in my life, I've found an Angel here, beside me. I wondered Why; Why would she be here with me? I felt her passion, her love, her soul... all in once and I knew... that she was the one for me. I love you, Hermione... I love you..."

Hermione sobbed again before leaning in to kiss him.

He felt her lips descend upon his and he reveled in the sensation, kissing her back.

She felt him respond and deepened the kiss.

Severus ran his fingers through her curls again, pulling her close to him.

Hermione wanted to feel more of his warmth and embraced him closer to her body, feeling herself melt into his arms.

The fingers wrapped into her soft curls loosened a little and fell down with a thud onto the floor. Hermione broke her kiss and pulled back. Severus had his eyes closed and a faint smile on his face. Hermione pulled her hair back to have a good look at him.

"Severus??..." Hermione tapped on his shoulder, "...Severus?" Hermione shook him lightly, then harder, "... Severus!! Severus!!" Hermione screamed. She leaned into his chest, trying to hear his pulse.

"No... No, no, no!!! SEVERUS!!!" Hermione screamed and pulled him up to her chest and rocking back and forth, finding comfort in his lifeless body.

The doors to the dungeons flew opened with a boom as a few people ran into the room. Dumbledore stood beside her and Severus's body as Poppy tried to get her report done. Minerva tried to pull Hermione away from the body but she resisted, pulling the lifeless body closer to her. Remus knelt down at Severus's feet with a sad look upon his face.

Poppy turned to Dumbledore and shook her head slowly.

Minerva choked and clasped her hands onto her mouth, looking down at the body. Remus bowed his head down and raised a hand to his temple, his face contorting as anger and sadness combined into one. Dumbledore's' eyes were watery with tears as he knelt down over Severus's head and smoothed his hair back.

Severus was and had always been like a son to him. And now...

Hermione saw everything as a blur. It was no use now. He was gone. Gone forever... It was too late. Severus Snape was no more...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry guys... this was an idea that popped into my head just now and I had to write it down... Reviews please and please don't scold me... I know its sad but... its a love story.


End file.
